


Hope For The Future

by flickawhip



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kalinda used to hope she had a future with Alicia...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope For The Future

Kalinda used to hope she had a future with Alicia, but that had been before.... before things went wrong, before they fought, before she used Peter to hurt Alicia... Now, as she sits staring blankly at the wall of her home she finds she is crying. Her hand comes up to wipe her tears and she rises, she won't let go. She wants her future with Alicia, she wants happiness, she can't just give up and walk away, even now. Even knowing she hurt Alicia. She has to try, she has to make it right. Before she knows what she should do, she knows that she has to try something, she is on Alicia's doorstep. Her kock is sharp, determined. 

Alicia answers the door and Kalinda knows, with a painful certainty, that she has hurt Alicia so badly that she might have ruined everything. She takes a deep breath, then steps closer, her lips covering Alicia's in a fierce, demanding kiss. Alicia pushes her away and she stumbles, then collects herself and speaks, softly and truthfully. 

"Do we have a future anymore?"

"No... Yes... I don't... Just leave me alone."

Alicia makes to push the door closed and she steps forward, pushing in, her lips against Alicia's again, her hands bunching in the fabric of Alicia's shirt, pulling her closer. 

"I'm not giving up on us..."


End file.
